


I Assumed We Had Sex

by Two_princes_kiss



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Dancing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mentions of boners, No Sex, No Smut, Straight too, Wholesome, anxious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_princes_kiss/pseuds/Two_princes_kiss
Summary: Goemon and Jigen are completely wholesome but Jigen does not seem to remember it being wholesome, or remember anything at all
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Mine Fujiko, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke
Kudos: 12





	I Assumed We Had Sex

  
It wasn’t that I’d never drank before, just never to the point of being highly intoxicated. My mind never saw it as a coping mechanism or some requirement to have a good time but something I now knew was that it opened you up. It loosened the pages that were glued together in your book of feelings, ripping the pages messily for everyone to read. Or try to read.   
Now looking over in my own bed, the covers wrapped strangely around my small framed legs. I see Jigen shakily slide a cigarette between his teeth, his eyebrows scrunched looking as if he too was unsure of what had led us here. I did my best to recall the events that led to my room that rainy but rather intensely joyous night.   
I recalled the situation entirely backwards, all the way back to the beginning. I retraced it in my head in the chronological order of it, trying to insert other details that could be of importance. I feel my face grow hot, is it shame or more so realization?   
“Aye, you alright?” Jigen’s voice is deep and grumbly, something about it as soothing as fresh warm tea sliding down your throat. The kind of feeling that spread from your throat through your chest and it resonates down your spine.   
“Small headache,” I answered and carded my slender fingers through my hair. So tangled and unkempt, more so than usual.   
“You drank a lot,” he chuckled and smoke escaped the side of his lips. I suppose he was trying to keep the atmosphere aloof but fear seemed to radiate off of him. The way he avoided my eyes and kept his body far from me, maybe rejection choking his frame. Or maybe that was just me.  
“I didn't mean to lead you on,” Jigen sniffed and placed his cigarette in an ashtray. He brought it in last night a few minutes before we went to sleep, I noticed this by the single cigarette in it this morning.   
“What do you mean Jigen?” I asked, genuinely confused by his words. Did he lead me on, did my story get twisted?   
“I shouldn’t have let you,” he paused and took a shaky breath, “I shouldn't've done this to you.”  
“I believe you relay the events in your head inaccurately Jigen,” I responded. I felt determined to keep my demeanor as normal as I could, something in me wanted to swoon him and let him know it’s okay. Tell him that I meant everything I ever said to him, what if he really didn’t feel the same.  
“Do you actually remember what happened?” He chuckled and finally glanced over at me. His eyes were glossed over and had crust around them from poor sleep, when did he actually fall asleep?  
“I remember almost everything,” I shrugged, “some things I have to kind of assume but they aren’t major details.”  
“Wanna lay ‘em on me then?” Jigen sat up and pulled his knees to his chest, staring at the wall directly in front of him. There was not much in my room, my sword hung peacefully on the wall and a bookshelf with various books along with some memorabilia from various trips we’d all taken together.   
“What did you think happened?” I asked curiously and he snorted.   
“I assumed we had sex when we were both just drunk and horny,” he shrugged, “it’s what usually would happen.”   
“Your recollection of the events is totally inaccurate…”

“Let’s do shots guys,” Lupin jams his body into the space between me and Jigen’s barstools. I turn my head away only slightly in annoyance, pushing my second beer away from ‘Lupin knocking it down’ distance.  
“I’m down if you’re paying,” Jigen laughs. Him and Lupin both turn their heads toward me and I sigh.  
“Shots of what?” I give in, they both have some glint of excitedness in their eyes. It’s understandable, they’ve never really seen me drunk before.   
“Ladies choice,” Lupin waggles his eyebrows at me.   
“Fujiko does not drink anything besides fruity cocktails,” I flick Lupin in the forehead and he winces slightly, “do not call me a damn lady.” I hear a chuckle from Jigen and Lupin grumbles to the bartender ‘6 shots of whiskey sir’ before sitting on the other side of Jigen.   
Although Jigen continues to be my closest friend, I still find myself fascinated with asking him questions about himself. The way he explains things and how expressive he is, even with that damned hat over his eyes, it is my favorite thing to watch.   
“I stole a pair of gold plated sneakers and I’ve still never worn them,” he explained with his hands flying all over the bar in front of us, “they’re hideous but seeing the gold on my shelf everyday just makes me feel cool. Like some kind of mafia guy getup. What’s the weirdest thing you’ve ever owned?”  
“I still have this creepy rabbit blanket from my youth,” I smiled, “it has these red, devil looking rabbits with creepy ass faces on them. I’ll have to show you them once we get back.”  
“You guys are so boooooooring,” Lupin leaned back in his barstool and whined.   
“Go back to your woman or something,” Jigen shooed him with the back of his hand.  
“She’s out dancing,” Lupin said, “I wanted to do shots with you guys before I go back out there.” Almost by coincidence, the bartender pours two shots in front of each of us.   
“Give those two, two more.” Lupin gestured with his hand uninterestedly, the bartender doing as he asked.   
“I am a lightweight Lupin,” I complained, “after these and two beers I’ll have drank more than I ever have in my entire life.” Something in both their faces sort of lit up, I rolled my eyes and took both shots. They were not bad tasting, I felt their warmth inside my stomach and throwing my head back so fast caused me to get slightly dizzy. Jigen took his shots as well and chugged the rest of his beer, was it legal to be this intoxicated in public?  
“Let’s go dance with them too,” Jigen suggested and I raised an eyebrow.  
“You dancing? Please.” I laughed and he shrugged.   
“Alcohol increases your confidence sometimes,” Jigen smiled stupidly as he tends to do before he does something I do not want him to do.   
“I’m forced to join aren’t I?” I sighed and Jigen grabbed my wrist, the sudden feeling of his rough hands starting my heart up. It was not like I was going to reject the offer if he just asked me to go with him, maybe he did not know that.   
He dragged us deep into the crowd of people dancing. It was lit up with black lights that made my casual attire of a white shirt and dark blue jeans seem much more interesting than it was before, the white glowing with the purpley blue color. There was a disco ball, the mirrors shining light onto the smooth tile floor and reflecting off people’s champagne and martini glasses. Sort of wished I had brought a drink with me. We run past Lupin and Fujiko dancing… as couples might do I suppose. Fujiko straightens her spine and pushes half a glass of slushie mix, I assumed drowning in vodka, towards me.   
“Take this the sugar is killing me,” she yells over the people and music. I mostly read her lips to know what she’s saying. I nod and Jigen continues to pull me somewhere else, without him holding onto me I would have most definitely lost him in the crowd. The whole situation was sweaty and everyone’s face blended together, even those with the most bright and expressive makeup or attractive stares began to blend into one another to make one generic person.   
I looked at Jigen, my stomach began to feel empty and I drank more and more of whatever Fujiko gave me. Definitely strawberry but even more definitely strong alcohol. His face began to somewhat blur as well but my brain could piece together every detail of his face despite the drunken and hazy state. He slowly continued to pull us deeper into the sea of people, I suddenly lost all attention to what was happening. I became enthralled with Jigen’s face, just staring at him lazily. He had a small smile and his other hand laid on top of his hat, the feeling of his firm grasp on my wrist enticing me to lean even further toward him.   
The way I lost balance on my legs made it impossible to realize we had stopped.   
“You okay?” Jigen mouthed at me and laid a hand on my shoulder, I raised my drink and nodded. He laughed and clinked his beer against my drink. When did he get that?  
We sort of stood and drank our drinks, swaying a little to the music but not really dancing too much. Then some song came on, I did not know anything that they were playing but I sort of went with the whole atmosphere Jigen displayed, but Jigen’s face lit up slightly. I could hardly hear the lyrics but understood the beat clearly. And Jigen’s energy toward actually dancing began, I tried to match as best as possible.   
Neither of us were self concious about the fact that we looked drunk and stupid, mostly because everyone else did too.   
After an hour of that I grew tired, my body already incredibly dizzy and the whole world kind of mushed together. Jigen and I did not talk but our energy sort of matched, we were having fun but we both grew tired.   
A slower song came on, one of the kinds that’s meant for you to hold a woman to your chest and sway with her.   
There was no hesitation for me to fall onto Jigen, none whatsoever. I did not seem to think about it, it sort of felt right and I did not see why I should not have done it.   
He sort of stiffened for a moment and I felt it in my hands that were resting on his back. My first idea was not ‘does he want to do this?’, ‘does he feel something for me?’, or ‘does he not?’ but rather ‘we could so easily be jumped by a group of people and be killed’. I stood my ground, knowing I could get us out of any danger and that he could so very easily do the same.   
Jigen sort of slowly wrapped back around my waist, his other hand’s fingers sliding over my own, and he danced with me. I tried to catch his eyes but no matter how much I blinked I could not seem to focus my blurry vision. I smiled drunkenly at him because I knew no matter what he looked good as he always did and he was holding me in ways I had only dreamed of.  
He mouthed some sort of question to me and I could not decipher it in my stupor. I shrugged and he rolled his eyes, laughing at me and saying something else. Then he said one more thing and jerked his head to the left, I knew that meant ‘let’s go somewhere else and talk’.   
His hand slid down from my waist longingly, like it was stuck there or he really did not want it to leave there. His fingers remained wrapped around mine and we traveled through swaying couples and every single person seemed distracted with someone else.   
That’s for the best.   
We finally made it out of the dance floor and he continued to take me out of the bar entirely, the moon had grown out of the horizon and the sky was dark. The world looked so beautiful right now and I could not tell what the direct cause was. The alcohol, Jigen’s hand in mine, the stars, or the crescent moon. He pulls us both down to sit on the curb, street and sidewalks dark and empty.  
“Hey,” Jigen smiled at me. That rough voice shooting off fireworks in my stomach and even lower, his face being lit up just right by the moon and stars set off even more.   
No thoughts circled in my head, all decision making skills falling through my ears, and every sense of will power bleeding out of my fingertips.   
I lean forward and kiss him.   
I barely make the right stop, almost entirely missing and my teeth clank into his unpleasantly. I felt so confident, my hands tangling into his thick hair that felt smooth between my fingers. He reciprocated with his own hands threading around my waist, returning the kiss smoother than I was. I was too drunk, too inexperienced, and too blinded by sheer love to pay attention to how I was doing. Jigen pulled away but left his hands planted on my waist, the grip firm but gentle and felt so genuine.   
“I have been in love with you for a long time,” my speech was slow and slurred. My words in my head sounded better than they came out, Jigen laughed and had this faint blush along the center of his face.   
“You’re really fucking cute man,” Jigen mumbled back and swayed a little before catching himself, “we should probably get home.”  
“Mmmmmm right,” I mumbled and felt my eyes closing. I watched Jigen pull out his phone, dialing someone’s number. I laid on his shoulder and listened to the loud ring of the phone.  
“Jigen?” Lupin yelled from the speaker of the phone.  
“Heading home early with Goe,” he said and smirked down at me. I yawned and looked down at the ground, too damn tired to keep my eyes up.   
“Alright see you at home then,” Lupin hung up the phone. I pried my eyes open and stood up, Jigen standing up as well and scooping me up in his arms.   
“What the hell dude?” I shrieked and Jigen began walking forward with me in his arms bridal style. It felt rather comfortable, comfortable enough for me to drift asleep during the mile long walk back to the house.   
A three bedroom apartment that sat right on the border of the downtown area.  
“Goemon!” Jigen shook me and shouted to wake me. I mumbled and rubbed my eyes, I was in my bed now.   
“Stay in here with me please,” I sputtered out and yanked Jigen into the bed.   
“Woah,” he laughed as I knocked him on top of me. I laughed back and felt him slot his body on top of mine, his leg between mine and his head on my chest.   
“I’ll need to get an ashtray,” Jigen mumbled. I threw my arms over his shoulders and hugged him tight, how could I ever feel so confident in doing this type of thing? Not a single thought before acting, just doing.  
“I’ll be back,” Jigen said and got out of the bed. I rolled over to the opposite side of the bed, yawning and feeling my eyelids grow extremely heavy. The sound of Jigen’s footsteps kept my brain awake for a few minutes longer.   
“I think I have too,” Jigen said as he slid under the covers with me. I opened my eyes and blinked them a few times, just a few more minutes.   
“What?” I questioned, realizing suddenly how uncomfortable my jeans were at the moment. I attempted to pull them off, fumbling more than I should have been but eventually getting them off by the time Jigen finished explaining.  
“I think I’ve also been in love with you,” Jigen said with a sad smile, “I’ve been trying really hard to cover it up.”  
“I did not notice so I think you did well,” I yawned and laid on my side. I tried to lay close enough to feel the heat coming from Jigen’s skin without actually touching him. At some point I had fallen asleep after that, probably quickly considering my lack of ability to remain awake…  
“The only thing that happened was after we danced we went outside,” I said calmly, “and I kissed you before you carried my drunk ass home. I yanked you into my bed and we slept together, no sex at all.”   
“Oh,” he sounded relieved, “anything else? I feel like I remember something else but I don’t want to say it.”  
“Why?” I asked and tilted my head to the side, he caught my eyes and our glances met.  
“Embarrassing if it didn’t happen,” Jigen chuckled, “false hope.” He looked away and sighed, his hands wrapping around his knees to tuck them further into his chest.   
“Ah,” I realized he was talking about the whole ‘I’m in love with you’ thing. He was doing the same as I was, trying to figure out whether it really happened or not. Was he trying to say he was embarrassed he said it because of its implications? Or because he thought I would reject HIM?   
Someone I always saw as a god, something higher that I could never reach. How could I even comprehend rejecting him, his tanned and rough skin that gave me goosebumps. His dark silky hair and beard that shined effortlessly in the light, the scruff and body gripping voice that penetrated my body and mind beyond just love. The lust I felt inside my body every time he glared at me with dark, hooded eyes when he did not have that god forsaken hat concealing them.  
How in the hell would he think I could find a bone in my body that did not want him?  
“You alright?” Jigen waved his hand in front of my face.   
“Huh,” I mumbled and blinked. I had spaced out, coincidentally on his face.   
“Right,” I cleared my throat the taste of alcohol lingering in my throat, “I admitted I was in love with you which was ultimately true and continues to hold true. Once we were in bed together you said you felt the same way and I fell asleep. We danced, kissed, I confessed, you carried me home, you hugged me, you confessed, and we fell asleep.”   
“Jesus,” Jigen sighed and ran a hand through his hair. His face was contorted with thought and his face was red, blushing that could not be concealed even with a hand over his face.   
“I should say I will be unaffected by your decision to forget this whole ordeal,” I said truthfully, “I will not treat you any differently although I may be a little hurt. There’s no pressure for anything.”  
“What are you even talkin’ about Goe?” He turned his head toward me but still kept his hand over his face, it looked hot… the temperature but also-  
“I uh,” I stuttered over my words and felt my heart being squeezed by someone’s hand, the hand of fear and rejection. The hand of anxiousness.  
“You didn’t think I meant it?” Jigen asked, a sense of disbelief in his voice. The grasp that held my heart tight suddenly snapped, my heart rushing and beating faster to compensate for the time it lost while being squeezed.   
“Have you seen the way I look at you? Lupin doesn’t get off my ass about it man. You’re all I can think about at night and I’ve never thought you’d even give me that type of attention. I’ve tried to contain it all and just let myself box it all up, suppose I ran out of boxes and it all slipped out last night, huh? Of course I thought I had been the one to pressure you into doing something because you were vulnerable and to find out _you_ kissed _me_!” Jigen continued to ramble, I lost track of what he was saying. His blush showed brighter as he waved his arms around when he spoke, as he would usually, blabbing about our kiss and trying to recall the details. His voice excited and nervously chattering slipping between his lips, I could not help but just smile and think of how adorable he is.   
How perfect he is.  
“And I do love you Goemon,” he finished and took a deep breath.  
“You are doing that thing where you talk a lot when you get nervous,” I sighed lovingly and continued to smile, “kinda always thought it was cute.” He blushed more and combed his hair back with his hands, he took a deep breath and let it out loudly. Sharply.   
“I love you too Jigen,” I responded once he seemed to have calmed down more. His blush was still highly evident, I could not tell if he himself noticed it either. The way it splayed over this nose and on his cheeks, the pink color glowing his lighter but still tanned skin.   
I put my hand over his, his hand resting on the bed near me after his rambling episode. I leaned toward him, slowly as to be sure the signal was clear. He leaned toward me as well and met my lips between, this time it was gentle.  
His lips tasted of cigarettes and something else I could not find words to explain, something so utterly _Jigen_. They tasted sweet but there was something bitter so it was neutral but so comforting, something so calming. His lips were soft and skilled, slotted perfectly between mine.   
Everything about him felt so effortlessly flawless.   
I never wanted to pull away, when he did I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He breathed out a laugh and laced a hand into my hair, I suddenly felt embarrassed but to feel him touching me again made it worth it.   
My mind began to travel away from… wholesome so I jumped away from him suddenly.  
“S-sorry,” I mumbled and blinked, “we should get breakfast or something.”  
“Right,” Jigen smiled and took my palm into his.

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine being able to properly end stories uuuuuuuh


End file.
